The Batman
by FernandoHS
Summary: Batman inicia mais uma noite onde tenta impedir criminosos violentos já com o pé esquerdo. Do outro lado um homem desconhecido manipula todos ao seu redor para se proteger de algo que o persegue.
1. chapter 1

The Batman (Como deveria ser)

nota: Essa é uma adaptação de um roteiro feito por mim, um fã, de como seria a melhor sequência de Batman no universo DC do cinema atual. Batman como um ótimo detetive, coringa como um extremo manipulador de intelecto impecável e vilões com motivos reais sem ofender a inteligência do leitor. Tudo acontece em algum momento antes dos acontecimentos de Batman v Superman e Esquadrão Suicida. Todas as reviravoltas serão elucidadas nos capítulos seguintes. Personagens que já foram introduzidos no cinema não serão descritos, apenas nomeados pelo ator/atriz referente.

O aviso chegou a ele de forma incomum. Ele ainda era Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck), um empresário tentando dormir por pelo menos alguns minutos depois de um dia rotineiro em sua vida conturbada. A noite estava chegando e com ela o barulho indesejado que ele perseguia. Seu pai substituto, Alfred (Jeremy Irons), bateu na porta e entrou antes de ouvir respostas.

— Houve um tiroteio em uma joalheria. São muitos homens contra a polícia. Por enquanto há um refém impedindo o pior. — disse Alfred confiante e em tom de urgência.

Bruce se levantou entendendo a mensagem principal.

— Obrigado. — disse Bruce.

— Tenha cuidado. — disse Alfred da mesma maneira rotineira de sempre.

O resto do que Bruce precisava saber ele procurou no celular enquanto caminhava apressado para o armário de roupas. Selecionando as notícias relacionadas ele apertou um ponto específico na parede após fechar a porta e outro cômodo foi revelado imediatamente. No espelho do que seria um elevador que começou a descer surgiram as notícias espalhadas ao redor. O vídeo amador compartilhado em rede social e feito por um transeunte do lado de fora foi o que chamou mais a atenção de Bruce. Ele analisou como um detetive cada detalhe. A tremedeira do homem de pouco mais de um metro e oitenta indicava uma provável inexperiência. A demora para agirem quando a polícia chegou indicava a ausência de uma figura como líder. As máscaras desconfortáveis e de pouco campo de visão demonstravam o despreparo. Somente um dos quatro que apareceram no vídeo parecia ter algum conhecimento em defesa pessoal pelo modo que se mantinha nos cantos, pelas passadas ritmadas e postura com a arma leve, mas apoiada com as duas mãos. O vídeo de quinze segundos acabou quando o primeiro disparo foi dado por alguém que não apareceu nas imagens. Haveriam no mínimo cinco assaltantes.

Bruce saiu do elevador para um lugar escuro e úmido. Uma caverna onde escondia seu maior segredo. Voltando seus olhos para seu celular e caminhando, quase que correndo, continuou dando comandos de voz.

— Analisar face. — Ele disse arrastando o dedo na tela do dispositivo móvel sobre um rosto de um dos assaltantes que ajustou uma máscara de caveira por meio segundo.

Neste tempo, o furo para o olho na máscara mostrou metade do rosto do assaltante. Quinze resultados foram encontrados e Bruce reduziu para apenas um pressupondo que a luva cirúrgica que só ele usava poderia ter vindo da profissão. Um enfermeiro usuário de óculos com ficha criminal na adolescência poderia ser um dos suspeitos. Dinheiro não poderia ser o motivo para ele observando rapidamente seu seio familiar. Bruce entrou no seu veículo que disparou imediatamente contra uma parede que se abriu e fechou depois. O comando manual do veículo foi ativado logo que ele saiu dos esgotos e já não era mais o Bruce Wayne. Em poucos segundos uma armadura o revestiu, o tornando não só a ferramenta certa para a situação desesperadora, mas também o símbolo de medo dos inconsequentes.

Batman dirigia cortando o ar com seu veículo de difícil descrição. Um automóvel em aparência, mas capaz de saltar e flutuar no ar para desviar do trânsito, desafiar a física ao fazer curvas impossíveis, surpreender qualquer um pela furtividade quase inaudível e diminuir a distância do destino quase tão rápido quanto uma nave… A notícia sobre o tiroteio chegou aos meios televisivos. As imagens ainda eram amadoras, mas confirmavam a posição dos assaltantes. No rodapé a notícia de duas baixas, uma era um dos assaltante e outra um inocente pego em fogo cruzado. A noite já havia chego e Batman podia enxergar o caminho que deveria seguir. Acelerou ainda mais seu veículo, ativou o acento ejetor, foi jogado por cima dos veículos policiais de luzes piscando estacionados ao redor da joalheria, abriu a capa em formato de asas de morcego enquanto o veículo virava sozinho na esquina e planou pela janela entreaberta do quarto andar no prédio vizinho.

— Ele está aqui! Não tem como fugir! Fiquem de olhos abertos! — o assaltante menos desordenado gritou para seus companheiros.

Todos estavam atentos às duas únicas entradas. Um barulho atordoante fez o assaltante com uma refém deixar de mirar uma pistola para sua cabeça e quase todos olharam para a porta principal. Uma explosão derrubou o ar condicionado de parede e da fumaça surgiu uma sombra envolta em escuridão. A arma do assaltante com refém foi arrancada de sua mão por um disparo de um imã eletromagnético que se prendeu a parede e continuou entortando o metal da arma enquanto as luzes do teto piscavam pela interferência. O único assaltante aparentemente mais experiente foi o primeiro a cair com um soco que não viu da onde veio. O próximo, desesperado por um alvo que se mexia apenas na escuridão ou entre a fumaça, deixou o gatilho de uma metralhadora meio caminho andado e ficou deslizando a mira para todos os lados. Uma sombra surgiu em seu canto do olho e antes que ele pudesse terminar de puxar o gatilho depois de mirar ele foi empurrado pela própria arma. Batman deu um soco na metralhadora que não só impediu o disparo iminente, mas também quebrou alguns dedos do assaltante e o desacordou com a empunhadura voltando em sua face. O próximo atirou contra Batman pelas costas que nem se mexeu. A armadura absorveu cada impacto certeiro inclusive evitando o ricochete. O assaltante estava com a refém nem percebendo que a enforcava ainda mirando para Batman que se virou lentamente levantando os braços. O atirador tentou mais três disparos quando viu os olhos de Batman desprotegidos. Batman usou as mãos para proteger o rosto. O assaltante se escondeu atrás de um mostrador enquanto recarregava a arma. Seu telefone tocou o assustando. Era aquele que Batman sabia a identidade e consequentemente sabia o número do telefone. O susto o fez titubear por um segundo o suficiente para ser levantado do chão e ser jogado contra a parede. Apenas um assaltante restava. Batman caminhou até ele sem fazer barulho. Puxou a arma largada ao chão com o pé e se abaixou pegando a arma e a destruindo. Olhou primeiro para o corpo já sem vida antes mesmo dele chegar e depois para o assaltante que chorava ajoelhado ao lado do refém morto por ele. Nada poderia ser feito.

— Não tente nada. A polícia vai vir te prender. — Batman disse para o assaltante que estava visivelmente em choque e depois se virou para a refém. — Está tudo bem. Não corra até eles e saia com as mãos levantadas para evitar ser confundida. — ele disse abrindo a porta de entrada sem ser visto.

A mulher se levantou em lágrimas, acenou em agradecimento balançando a cabeça e juntando as mãos enquanto procurava palavras. Batman removeu o dispositivo magnético da parede fazendo as luzes pararem de piscar e se surpreendeu quando a mulher não saiu do local, mas se ajoelhou ao lado do refém morto sem medo do assaltante ainda ali. Uma cena de impotência. Uma sensação de falha. Batman testemunhou o desespero da mulher que perdeu alguém importante, o desespero do homem que causou aquilo ciente do erro e saiu por onde entrou quando os policiais chegaram.

No topo repleto de fuligem de um dos prédios ao redor Batman permaneceu esperando o próximo chamado. Sua mente estava mais focada em entender o que aconteceu. Havia um segredo não revelado. A polícia havia acabado de começar a investigação quando Batman foi ajudar outras pessoas em necessidade. Ele nem percebeu que usou força demais quando capturou um ladrão de veículo o deixando inconsciente antes de receber o agradecimento do dono do veículo. Aquele mistério da joalheria precisava de respostas. Nada havia sido divulgado, a não ser a identidade dos assaltantes e da vítima morta. Chegou a tempo de prever e testemunhar uma ação corriqueira da única pessoa que o daria alguma resposta.

— O que aconteceu aqui, comissário? — Batman perguntou do outro lado da parede enquanto o comissário Gordon (J. K. Simmons), alguém que ele poderia chamar de amigo, saia pela porta dos fundos da joalheria acendendo um cigarro.

— Obrigado pela ajuda. — Gordon respondeu fingindo não ter se assustado e caminhou até ver a figura entre-escuridão que assombra os criminosos.

— Se não descobriram nada saíam e me deixe olhar melhor o lugar. — Batman disse engrossando a voz.

— Você sabe que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Eu estou neste ramo a muito mais tempo que você. Já percebi que tem alguma coisa errada. Os assaltantes não batem com nenhum perfil. Já verifiquei as famílias deles e tudo indica que não sofreram ameaça. A única relação entre todos é o histórico criminal na adolescência. Não são nem conhecidos entre eles. Se encontraram hoje pela primeira vez.

— A vítima… Eles tinham algo contra aquele garoto?

— Foi uma fatalidade. O garoto tinha acabado de terminar o colégio. Queria ser um bombeiro. Estava treinando para isso. Veio a joalheria comprar um anel para a namorada, a outra refém que você salvou. Os seis assaltantes apareceram enquanto a loja fechava e ordenaram a rendição dos donos. Queriam tranca-los no banheiro enquanto faziam o serviço. Os namorados chegaram depois e foram ordenados a se deitarem. O alarme silencioso não foi acionado, mas um telefonema anônimo atraiu uma viatura que chegou em menos de dois minutos. O tiroteio começou. Com tantos homens eles poderiam sair atirando pela porta da frente, mas trancaram a entrada e fizeram reféns. O policial ferido está bem. Em algum momento o garoto tentou ser um herói. Rendeu e desarmou um dos invasores, atirou contra aquele que morreu em seguida. Um tiro na perna que fraturou o fêmur e que cortou a veia femural na queda. Depois ele acertou o líder também na perna. Esse teve sorte e está bem, só com um nariz quebrado graças a você. Ele disse que vai te processar.

Batman deu de ombros.

— Continue levando esses processos e a justiça vai colocar um exército atrás de você. — O comissário Gordon disse tentando amenizar o clima tenso. — Onde eu estava mesmo?… Ah! Sim! O garoto rendeu os outros assaltantes, só não sabia que o outro refém que ele protegia era um deles. Foi alvejado pelas costas. Perfurou um pulmão. Morreu afogado com o próprio sangue. Teria sobrevivido se…

— Havia um enfermeiro. — Batman interrompeu sabendo já como o rapaz poderia ser salvo.

— Sim. O líder ordenou que o enfermeiro cuidasse de sua perna primeiro. Foi tarde demais para os outros dois.

— Não era o líder.

— Eles não confessaram quem era o líder mesmo. Eu apenas deduzi usando a lógica.

— Falta um motivo melhor. Os bandidos chegaram e renderam os donos e o segurança. Um telefonema anônimo foi feito por quem?

— Telefone descartável sem registro.

— Começaram quebrando apenas um vidro quando foram surpreendidos pelo casal. — disse Batman saindo do escuro por um segundo ao trocar de parede naquele beco. — Um deles jogou a máscara para fora e se passou por vítima.

— Como assim jogou a máscara?

— Aquela máscara ali no lixo.

— Isso… É novo… Não pode ter nenhuma ligação. Eu destranquei a porta. Peguei a chave que ficou trancada com os donos no banheiro. Disseram que a outra chave está no carro no estacionamento a duas quadras daqui.

— Havia mais um assaltante. Um que saiu antes do disfarçado entrar. Um que fez a ligação e a filmagem. Um que conseguiu o que queria e abandonou os outros. O sangue sobre os cacos de vidro…

— Que filmagem?…

— Senhor! — alguém chamou de dentro da joalheria saindo pela porta dos fundos. — Encontramos a cápsula do disparo que quebrou o vidro do mostruário. — disse um policial parando ao lado de Gordon. — Senhor? Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Sim… — Gordon disse se virando para o canto escuro onde deveria estar aquele que a pouco falava com ele. — Traga a camera e peça ao tenente Carl investigar o veículo do proprietário da loja com cautela.

— Sim senhor. — disse o policial. — Só devo avisar que é uma cápsula de uma ponto quarenta e quatro. Não encontramos essa arma entre os assaltantes.

— A arma do segurança?

— Ele usa um taser e bastão.

— É provável que havia um sexto assaltante.

Gordon ficou do lado de fora esperando o investigador voltar com a camera que então foi usada para iluminar melhor a lixeira e tirar fotos da cena antes de poder mover a evidência. A confirmação de ser uma das máscaras que apareceram na camera de vigilância veio imediatamente. Uma máscara de palhaço completamente queimada em um dos lados. Após as fotos, Gordon achou dentro da máscara o molho de chaves coincidentes com as deixadas em sua posse pelos donos. Ele pode confirmar mesmo antes do tenente voltar a notícia que o carro do proprietário havia sido arrombado. Em sua mente martelava as últimas palavras de Batman. Novamente dentro do local do crime percebeu o que Batman havia deduzido nos poucos segundos que esteve ali. Aquele que quebrou o mostruário passou por cima dos cacos sem o sangue, que veio logo depois na confusão. O detalhe que Batman queria saber estava ali, no que foi roubado enquanto não havia testemunhas. Os donos já haviam partido para a delegacia para depor. Gordon teve que perguntar para o segurança noturno que aguardava do lado de fora.

— Ei! Você conhece bem a mercadoria? — perguntou Gordon ao segurança.

— Não. — o segurança respondeu amistosamente. — Só tenho como saber se vocês sumirem com alguma coisa.

— Não se preocupe. Você pode me ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Depende…

— Me siga.

Gordon levou o segurança até o mostruário quebrado.

— O que está faltando? — perguntou Gordon.

— Esse é fácil descobrir. — disse o segurança meio atordoado com o sangue no chão. — Falta um anel. Um dos mais caros. Só vou dar uma olhada no registro para ver se não foi vendido. — ele seguiu para um livro de registros de venda.

— Caro quanto?

— sete mil. Os donos sempre tiveram medo de assalto e mantiveram apenas joias comuns. Esse anel tinha um diamante… Aqui… — O segurança apontou para um dos itens no registro. — Não foi vendido mesmo. Está com aqueles ladrões desgraçados?

— É cedo para tirar conclusões, mas eles já foram revistados. O anel teve alguma história? Digo, algum cliente insatisfeito ou que voltou para olhar o anel mais vezes?

— Não sei. Eu ganho bem para ficar o dia inteiro observando suspeitos. Pra mim todos são culpados, se é que me entende.

Os investigadores continuaram a análise da cena do crime sem nenhuma nova descoberta. Apenas a certeza de que o provável líder abandonou a equipe passando e trancando uma porta extremamente reforçada de uma joalheria após sair com apenas um anel de diamante. A esperança de Gordon além dos resultados da perícia que levaria tempo era na interrogação dos assaltantes presos.


	2. part 2

Outro alarme foi acionado. Outro roubo em andamento. Um museu de história antiga recém aberto ao público estava sendo invadido. Batman tinha uma vaga ideia de quem poderia ser. Uma ladra que consegue entrar e sair de qualquer lugar com objetos de valor. Porém, ela era alguém que não trabalharia em grupo. Pela escuta que Batman deixou em Gordon, ele pode escutar que apenas um anel de diamante fora roubado. Somente com hipóteses decidiu não se precipitar. Logo que chegou ao veículo mandou um aviso de alarme falso para as duas viaturas que chegariam antes dele. Outro tiroteio não poderia acontecer.

— Eu acho que meio milhão nem é muito. — disse um homem (Will Smith) escondido em um canto escuro no corredor, segurando um rifle de alto calibre e olhando pelo vidro da porta de entrada trancada e barricada.

— A recompensa é muito maior. — disse o outro homem armado com uma metralhadora soviética e parado em pé na recepção do Museu. Na mira de sua arma estava um segurança do museu. — Imagine a liberdade que teríamos.

— Eu não faço parte do seu grupo. Só quero matar ele porque o dinheiro vai me ajudar muito e ele vai morrer de qualquer forma mesmo.

— Eu odeio aquele morcego cego. Ele não tem ideia do que acontece no lado excluído da cidade. Me pergunte quantas vezes ele apareceu no meu bairro. Eu já te respondo. Nunca! Ele está sempre atrás de peixe grande! Ele tem aquele monte de bugigangas que poderiam deixá-lo milionário se vendesse. Eu li na internet que algumas das coisas que ele usa valeriam bilhões para os militares. E ele usa para quebrar os ossos dos desesperados e excluídos. Você é negro também. É claro que entende isso.

— Em primeiro lugar eu tenho que dizer que apenas a cor da pele não define uma personalidade. A lavagem cerebral pela segregação foi feita em todos, de todas as cores, e se você não perceber que ainda está sendo programado para reagir a esta idiotice sem sentido… O que eu quero dizer é que a cor da pele não é relevante e todos que acreditam ser acabam por se tornarem irrelevantes no que quer que estejam defendendo.

— Você está falando como se não existisse racismo…

— Merda existe. Pessoas ignorantes existem. Eu odeio esse mundo quebrado porque vejo merda por todos os lados. Eu sinto é pena de um babaca que atravessa a rua porque vê um negro vindo na mesma calçada. Ódio mesmo eu tenho do negro que escolheu ser o que os racistas temem que ele seja só porque acredita que não teria chances de ser algo melhor.

— Eu escolhi vir aqui hoje porque sou burro. Burrice é universal mesmo. Mas que eu ficaria milionário se pudesse roubar uma das bugigangas do Batman, eu ficaria. Ele também é burro.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Ou talvez ele não esteja nisso para salvar as pessoas. Talvez ele esteja apenas dando uma segunda chance a todos. É certo que ele tem poder para alterar destinos. Ele poderia fazer um exército de pessoas como ele. Poderia usar o poder do capitalismo para moldar as mentes das pessoas. Poderia ser maior que o nome assustador… Meu primeiro contato com o racismo foi diferente que você está pensando. Éramos todos negros em uma festa de rua. Na nossa rua de negros. Uma criança oriental queria se divertir e foi expulsa. Eu via um pequeno humano tentando interagir com outros humanos. Eles viam uma cor diferente. Eu não comparo humanos pela cor da pele. Não me compare a você. Humanos são seres prepotentes fadados a morte.

— Você esteve na guerra?

— Fiz o que fui ensinado a fazer como certo. Fiz até eles ficarem com medo… — os dois aquietaram e olharam para a porta de entrada ao mesmo tempo ao escutarem algo. — Você escutou alguma coisa?

— Sim, do lado de fora, mas não acho que ele vai vir da porta de entrada. Ele já deve estar lá dentro derrubando um por um no escuro.

— Ele salva sempre os reféns primeiro. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai vir por aqui.

— Pelo menos não pela porta da frente. — o assaltante com o refém disse em tom de preocupação e sussurrando.

— Você parece que ficou mais nervoso. Tente se acalmar.

— Que merda cara! Eu realmente achei que ele não viria para cá. Foi por isso que escolhi esse lugar. Fácil de fugir e eu ganharia a recompensa também… — O homem ficou tão nervoso de repente que decidiu não ficar com a arma apontada para o refém por temer que acabaria puxando o gatilho sem querer. — Você é louco. Não está nervoso não?

— Eu escolhi esse lugar. Não tem como dar errado. Se eu puder olhar para os olhos dele ele vai estar morto logo em seguida. Se ele tiver sorte de sobreviver eu posso fugir. Mesmo que ele me pegue, minha única certeza é que ele não vai me matar. Eu teria medo se estivesse desarmado na frente de um tigre. Você não parece bem.

— Tem algo errado. — o homem disse enfraquecendo os braços ao ponto de largar a arma no chão. — Ele já está aqui… — ele continuou, caindo de joelhos e perdendo a consciência enquanto se espatifava no chão.

Batman entrou pela porta da frente usando o braço esquerdo para proteger o rosto e aguardando a reação do invasor nas sombras que como já estava em posição de relaxamento não demonstrou ter sido afetado pelo mesmo que o outro homem. Batman levantou o braço o suficiente para ver o tripé segurando o rifle e não se descuidou por nenhum segundo. Correu até o refém retirando o filtro de ar de sua boca e colocando na boca do desacordado.

— São quantos reféns e homens armados? — Ele perguntou quando o refém abriu lentamente os olhos.

— Meu primo… — respondeu o refém puxando o ar do filtro já ciente do que aconteceu nos poucos segundos que ficou desacordado. — Só ele. Ele foi trancado no quarto de vigilância. Esse ladrão ali contou que usaram um gás para desacorda-lo e o trancaram sem comunicação. Jogaram a chave no banheiro feminino. São só mais três ladrões. O líder é perigoso.

— Você sabe quem é o líder?

— Eu não vi direito. Era um homem escondendo o rosto com o capuz da blusa e balançando uma arma de cano longo. Todos temem ele.

— Onde estão agora?

— O líder veio pegar alguma coisa. Os outros ficaram para proteger o líder de você. Isso foi o que o idiota aí falou.

— Tem alguma saída para lá?

— Sim.

— Vá e tire seu primo daqui. Não faça barulho porque pode haver mais invasores. Esse aparelho filtra o ar. Neste botão solta um composto químico que vai acordar seu primo se ele estiver desmaiado ainda.

Batman observou o homem sair até o corredor privado dando um passo para o lado como se estivesse se servindo de escudo até que o homem fechou a porta e continuou até sua missão.

— Então isso é uma armadilha? — Batman disse em voz alta. — Eu sei que você está acordado. Essa máscara deve ter te protegido contra o gás que dispersei na ventilação.

— Não. — O outro homem no escuro com o rifle apontado para Batman respondeu. — A máscara serve a mim o mesmo propósito que a sua serve a você. A primeira lição para um atirador profissional é aprender a respirar novamente. Eu não inalei gás o suficiente. Mesmo assim estou sentindo um pouco de tontura. Talvez eu coloque um filtro na minha próxima atualização.

— Porque você está fazendo isso? — Batman foi caminhando em direção ao centro do hall de entrada sem fazer contato visual.

— Novamente, pelo mesmo que você.

— Eu vim impedir que algo de ruim aconteça. Pelo modo que você se move e a forma que você pensa… Você poderia ser um herói…

— Mentira! Você veio impedir um assalto ao museu. Está com medo que possamos roubar estas pinturas e esculturas milionárias. A humanidade não pode viver sem elas, pode?

— Eu não ligo para coisas. Ligo para vidas. Solte a arma, essa coisa que você segura com tanta vontade e foi criada exclusivamente para matar. Você não vai atirar. — Batman disse se virando para testar o que ele compreendeu no discurso do homem com o rifle.

Batman não teve tempo de reação. O desconhecido mascarado atirou no momento que viu os olhos de Batman. O alvo era exatamente o olho direito. No último milésimo de segundo o projétil foi desviado para a testa de Batman que sentiu o impacto e caiu sobre o joelho se apoiando com o punho no chão. Mais alguns disparos vieram contra ele que não tinha como desviar. Todos atingiram um só ponto da armadura. Neste meio tempo ele conseguiu colocar a mão novamente à frente da face. A capa também o protegeria.

— Você não é tão burro quanto eu pensei. — disse o atirador. — Boca e olhos a mostra, mas com algum campo magnético que desvia minhas balas.

— Se é só isso que pode fazer eu aconselho você a se entregar. Ainda não tenho nada contra você.

Mais cinco disparos foram na direção de Batman. Direcionados a errar, mas desta vez foram atraídos para seu capacete. O primeiro o fez perder o equilíbrio. O segundo o fez recuar. O terceiro rachou seu capacete. O quarto foi enquanto ele caia para trás e o quinto ricocheteou se estilhaçando e seguindo até a parede atrás dele.

— Eu disse que você não é tão burro, mas ainda assim… — o atirador falava pausadamente ritmando a respiração, a fala e a atenção procurando sempre o momento certo. — Você atrai as balas para sua armadura. Já deve ter visto algum efeito colateral. Alguém mirou em você e acertou um inocente?

— Nunca ninguém percebeu…

— Ou você desligou no último disparo ou está vulnerável agora.

Batman levantou o braço e atirou seu arpeu na direção do desconhecido que por sua vez parou o projétil com um tiro certeiro.

— Você está tentando me matar!?

Outro disparo foi de encontro ao desconhecido. Desta vez era o mesmo dispositivo magnético que usou anteriormente. O disparo oposto do desconhecido foi apenas para diminuir a velocidade do projétil que acertou o tripé do rifle e começou a entorta-lo. Ambos os adversários se levantaram imediatamente. O desconhecido com duas glocs ponto quarenta modificadas de pente estendido que tirou da cintura e Batman segurando a capa à sua frente sem visão do seu destino. Ele se guiava pelo som dos disparos que também se moviam. Teve que mudar a posição do braço diversas vezes porque o desconhecido estava tentando enfraquecer a armadura com acertos precisos no mesmo ponto. Quando Batman percebeu que sem visão não teria como chegar até o homem ele trocou o braço segurando a capa e jogou a sua frente uma bomba de fumaça. Logo que a fumaça encobriu seu corpo ele jogou um pequeno bumerangue em formato de morcego que obrigou o homem a mudar de estratégia, tendo que desviar e parar de atirar por um segundo. O suficiente para Batman poder olhar para seu adversário. Um combate próximo se iniciou. Olhos nos olhos. O primeiro a errar cairia. Batman tinha que defender seu rosto das duas armas que só disparavam nos momentos mais inoportunos. O desconhecido parecia que previa os movimentos de Batman. Sem olhar para os próprios movimentos ele desviava de socos e chutes até que uma das armas foi destruída e Batman atingiu um soco na máscara do desconhecido. No mesmo momento Batman sentiu uma dor em seu abdômen. O desconhecido rastejou se afastando e atirando para trás a esmo até o corredor e lá apertou um botão de emergência. Uma porta de segurança foi fechada separando o desconhecido na recepção e Batman no corredor de entrada do museu.

— Eu não sabia que você ia bater tão forte. — disse o atirador tentando colocar de volta a máscara que foi parcialmente destruída. — Você quase arrancou minha cabeça.

— Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar vou estar preparado. Seja um herói por favor.

— Você nunca vai entender. A vida não tem o mesmo valor para todos. Se um merda qualquer tiver que morrer para tornar minha vida melhor, esse merda vai morrer… Eu preciso disso. Dessa emoção… Dessa sensação. O que eu sou… O que eu sei fazer.

— O que você se tornou? Você não…

— Eu menti. Pude ver o momento que você deixou a escuta no vidro. Eu tenho uma percepção diferente. Talvez seja minha maldição. O que sou… fui forjado como a ferramenta para usar armas. Eu sabia que você estava preparando algo. Menti para você baixar a guarda. Quase funcionou.

— Pode me dizer quem te contratou?

— Alguém com muito dinheiro. Não aquele que você procura, mas alguém que faz parte da história. Você precisa ser melhor do que eu para me parar. Sem emoções não somos nada. — O som da porta abrindo ecoou pelo corredor. — Eu também vou estar preparado.

Batman escutou a porta de entrada batendo ao se fechar e então retirou a máscara. No vidro de uma pintura ele enxergou o hematoma dolorido em sua testa. O corte havia sido causado pela rachadura na armadura. Segurando a máscara com as duas mãos e pressionando a saliência interna com muita força ele conseguiu desentortar a rachadura, sentindo novamente a dor abdominal fisgando enquanto relaxava forçadamente os músculos. Olhou para o fim do corredor por um tempo decidindo se deveria ou não seguir, mas a dificuldade para respirar o fez querer garantir sobre sua capacidade física. Retirou do cinto um pequeno frasco spray e borrifou em sua testa. A ferida foi temporariamente sanada. Um gel de cicatrização rápida nada milagroso, apenas para emergências relacionadas a feridas abertas e hemorragias. Em seguida ele colocou três dedos em uma posição específica da armadura que abriu e caiu pesadamente ao chão. Até tentou segurar para não fazer barulho, mas a ferida não o deixou. Estilhaços ultrapassaram a armadura em um ponto fraco antes desconhecido. Um ponto fraco visto por um adversário formidável. Ele sabia que deveria agir rápido. Pegou o dispositivo magnético colocando sobre a ferida e apertou um controle de ativação que forçou os estilhaços para fora de seu corpo. Serrando os dentes para não gritar, borrifou contra as feridas que não poderiam ser medidas e vestiu a armadura aceitando novamente sua outra personalidade.

Ao chegar no corredor com as maiores exibições viu um corpo deitado ao chão. Era um mascarado, provavelmente um dos invasores. Mais à frente havia outro caído perto a uma porta entreaberta dos funcionários. De olho na porta, que seria o único lugar onde ainda poderia haver alguém, Batman verificou os batimentos cardíacos do homem mais próximo. Ele estava bem. Removendo a máscara já deu para perceber que ele foi desmaiado por uma coronhada pela marca indistinguível na nuca calva. O outro também estava vivo, porém com um braço quebrado e o olho inchado por ter sido batido mais de uma vez contra o pé de um pedestal próximo. O terceiro invasor havia feito aquilo. Ele não era qualquer um. Batman decidiu ficar e saber o que o homem queria ali. As chances de ainda o encontrar dentro do museu eram nulas em se tratando de alguém capaz de organizar tudo aquilo. Fora do museu seria impossível acha-lo sem qualquer informação. As luzes da polícia avisaram que não teria muito tempo. Enquanto um pequeno drone automático fazia uma varredura a ser analisada pelo computador na caverna, Batman usava seu potencial como detetive.

Debaixo do primeiro desacordado havia um objeto metálico. Era um cortador de vidro em circular. O anel de diamante roubado foi encontrado preso a este cortador improvisado. Fotos da estreia do museu foram analisadas e nada ali estava faltando. Nada de diferente exceto por um buraco no vidro de uma redoma onde estavam expostos vários livros da história de Gotham. Olhando novamente para a tela em sua mão percebeu que as páginas haviam sido alteradas em dois dos livros. Colocando a mão pelas abertura Batman fotografou todas as páginas virando cuidadosamente cada uma até encontrar aquela nas fotos da internet. Fez o mesmo com o outro livro.

— Vocês estão cercados. — disse uma voz vinda de um megafone do lado de fora.

Passos nos corredores determinaram o fim da investigação. Batman usou o arpeu para subir até o corrimão do segundo andar. Atravessou uma porta trancada forçando a fechadura e saiu abrindo e passando por uma janela justa o suficiente para ele. Da sua mente não saia a estranheza das autoridades terem entrado assim que chegaram. Um helicóptero militar vindo na direção do museu era outro indicativo de estranheza. Ele teria que encontrar o motivo nas evidências que coletou.


	3. 03 - the Joker

Em um carro velho roubado, o homem (Jared Letto) que já havia perdido seu nome a anos seguia até sua próxima parada da noite. Tudo estava programado e indo de acordo com o plano. Sua atenção estava nas centenas de cameras espalhadas pelas placas, semáforos e postes. Um laptop no banco do carona era constantemente consultado para saber exatamente para onde ele não poderia olhar. Um capuz vermelho de um casaco de torcida era usado para cobrir seu rosto da vigilância do estado. Como disfarce funcionaria ao contrário por ser destoante da calça social de um tom roxo quase preto e de risca de giz. Porém, não era só do estado que ele se escondia. Alguém como ele acabaria assustando qualquer líder. Sua relevância foi notada nos últimos dias por pessoas que atiram primeiro e perguntam depois. Pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa para permanecer no poder. Ele estacionou na frente de um prédio comercial, pegou um pedaço esférico de vidro no banco do carona ao lado do laptop, um revólver de baixo calibre no porta-luvas que colocou no bolso interno do casaco, uma magnum de cano longo que colocou no coldre nas costas, desceu do carro fechando a porta e ajeitando o casaco, olhou para um homem visivelmente transtornado que olhava de volta, abotoou o casaco abrindo um sorriso forçado e foi até o homem.

— Olá novamente senhor… — O homem de capuz vermelho disse parando para se lembrar do nome do homem que ele cumprimentava.

— Não importa… — o outro respondeu de maneira depressiva.

— Claro que importa. Addison Crawford. Você será sempre lembrado. Um herói de verdade.

— Como eu disse, não importa. Trouxe o código? — Addison estendeu a mão esperando que lhe entregasse algo.

— Sim, claro. Eu sou um homem de palavra. Pode acreditar. Onde você vai fazer sua mágica? Aqui não é seguro, sabe? — o homem de capuz vermelho apontou para uma loja do outro lado da rua onde haveria uma camera apontada para onde eles estavam.

— Eu preciso ver. Se você estiver me enrolando…

— Tudo bem. — o homem de capuz vermelho disse abrindo o casaco e mostrando o vidro cortado. — Podemos ir para um lugar seguro agora?

Addison suspirou aliviado quando viu o objeto. Liderou o caminho para o prédio comercial ainda em atividade e seguiram até o elevador.

— Não seria melhor subir pelas escadas? — perguntou o homem de capuz vermelho.

— Você está com medo de morrer? — Addison perguntou demonstrando interesse real.

— É que eu comi algo que não me fez bem e se eu soltar um gás tóxico…

— Não sei como você consegue fazer piadas neste momento.

— Você está certo. Se eu peidar dentro de um elevador vai ser errado em vários níveis... ou andares?…

Addison segurou um sorriso indesejado e inesperado. Não que a piada fosse boa ou ruim, mas ele se sentiu melhor por haver alguém com a intenção de faze-lo sorrir. Ambos entraram no elevador que abriu as portas.

— Essa eu entendi. Você trabalhou em um circo?

— Não. Sei alguns truques de mágica e sou muito bom em arremessar facas. Adoro ver a cara de bobo de alguém que acabou de ver ou escutar algo diferente. Adoro surpreender.

Eles chegaram no andar desejado e seguiram até o escritório de Addison com seu nome na porta. Ele colocou o pedaço de vidro em um scanner tridimensional hexagonal. Luzes emitidas pelos seis sensores do scanner subiam e desciam rapidamente. De dentro do vidro uma imagem se formou. Uma nuvem antes invisível reagindo à luz esverdeada. No computador ao lado apareceu o resultado do que era aquela nuvem. Os pequenos nano-pontinhos eram letras e números dispostos tridimensionalmente.

— Quanto tempo vai levar? — perguntou o homem de capuz vermelho.

— Depende deste código que você trouxe. — respondeu Addison. — Por ser o mais fraco dos noventa eu acho que alguns segundos.

— Eu teria feito algo mais chamativo. — disse o homem de capuz vermelho tentando encontrar alguma forma na nuvem codificada. — Talvez um ovo de páscoa.

— Hum!... Pronto. Eu estou instalando o decriptador nesta camera. É só usar o flash para encontrar o código no vidro, tirar uma foto do código e a camera vai descriptografar e emitir as ondas para a porta se abrir. Pegue e saia.

— Ótimo! — exclamou o homem de capuz vermelho desplugando a camera e colocando a alça em volta do pescoço. — Eu tive muita sorte em encontrar você! Nós vamos mudar o futuro!

— Qualquer um poderia fazer o mesmo. O que me espanta é pensar como você descobriu isso.

— Eu não sou o único afetado por aqueles corruptos. — disse o homem de capuz vermelho tirando a arma do bolso e colocando na frente de Addison. — Eu vou fazer minha parte e ter minha vingança. Você já fez sua parte. Até logo meu amigo…

— Você não parece nem um pouco preocupado. Não tem como sair de lá. É impossível. — Addison ficou olhando para a arma indeciso enquanto falava enrolado.

— Eu sei…

— Se você pode sorrir mesmo sabendo que vai morrer, porque eu não posso sorrir agora?

— Ah! Você pode! Você aceitou estes pensamentos ruins. Eles controlam você agora. Você queria mais deste mundo. Queria que o mundo fosse igual à utopia criada em sua fantástica cabeça de nerd. Não vai ser nunca. Isso te impede de sorrir. Pessoas ainda vão viver a vida como uma competição desleal. Ainda vão pisar no calo dos outros pelo prazer de vê-los sofrer. Vão destruir o mundo para usufruírem ao máximo o curto tempo que têm. É sempre o mesmo discurso. Nada muda.

— E se… E se eu desistir? Se eu tentar ser como todo mundo?

— Eu ainda vou fazer minha parte. O plano é todo seu. Você faz a sua parte e coloca meus inimigos contra os seus. Se você não fizer sua parte eles vão se unir e talvez minha vingança não seja da maneira que espero. Eu não sabia que seria tão difícil mesmo para alguém que já tentou fazer isso várias vezes. — O homem de capuz vermelho disse colocando a mão sobre o braço de Addison que continha ataduras em ambos por debaixo do casaco. — Não vou insistir também. Você pode desistir e tentar viver de novo. Pode se apaixonar novamente e talvez ela se apaixone por você. Pode tentar mais um filho. Pode trabalhar para alguém menos hipócrita se tiver sorte neste mundo capitalista. Pode envelhecer como todo o resto, tendo que se preocupar apenas com os impostos e fraldas geriátricas. Até logo meu amigo…

O homem de capuz vermelho se levantou e seguiu até a porta de saída.

— Hum! — Addison soltou um sorriso audível inesperado.

Logo após o homem do capuz vermelho sair ele ouviu o disparo.

— E digo mais. — Ele voltou para o escritório entrando e fechando a porta atrás dele rapidamente. — em primeiro lugar, você não é meu amigo. Eu prefiro pessoas com a mente livre. Pessoas que podem pensar por elas mesmas e nunca seriam manipuladas para tirarem a própria vida sem um motivo maior. — ele verificou a pulsação de Addison pelo pescoço e limpou o dedo que se sujou de sangue no casaco do homem confirmado morto. — Em segundo, eu vou precisar deste bilhete aqui. — ele cuidadosamente retirou do bolso de Addison um bilhete de suicídio. — A verdade é que eu não contei que foi eu quem armou para você. Detalhes… — ele sorriu abertamente como se tivesse acabado de realizar uma brincadeira. — Eu também guardei seu primeiro bilhete. Viu como eu sou um ótimo parceiro! — ele colocou outro papel dobrado no mesmo bolso de Addison e se apressou até a saída. — Ah! Eu também havia esquecido de falar que na tempora é melhor. Já vi um cara que atirou na boca e sobreviveu. O cara virou lenda, não só por isso, lógico. Parece que você se saiu bem aí. Não tenho mais tempo. Adeus.


	4. 04 - Detetive

Batman estava em seu veículo estacionado no telhado de uma fábrica das indústrias Wayne no centro de Gotham. Um local perfeito para relaxar enquanto nada aparecia no radar. Porém, ele não tinha tempo para relaxar. Analisando as evidências ele já havia concluído três fatos. Uma era que o livro aberto no museu continha registros de famílias importantes na fundação da metrópole. Segredos de um estado há muito deixado no passado. O segundo fato era sobre uma empresa de segurança que permitiu aquela exposição daqueles itens. Era a resposta do porque as supostas autoridades adentraram o prédio tão rápido. E, por fim, o último fato estava no único objeto não encontrado. A empresa contratada para assegurar aqueles livros de registros foi acionada apenas para aqueles livros. Um padrão único. O invasor foi até o museu com a intenção de pegar apenas uma coisa e teve sucesso. Assim como na joalheria, não havia parceria. Homens armados com reféns eram uma isca para alguém que apareceria eventualmente. A empresa conhecida como Candis era a melhor pista. Uma companhia utilizada por grandes nomes governamentais do grande centro tecnológico e industrial. Abrindo um mosaico de câmeras de via pública nas imediações de todas os clientes da Candis, Batman iniciou uma análise minuciosa. Começando pelas ruas da própria empresa que ficava no quinto andar de um prédio comercial ele não enxergou nada suspeito. Depois olhou para cada câmera aproximando e identificando pessoas paradas, analisando números de placas de veículos estacionados, procurando históricos policiais de todos e em todos os lados, dando mais ênfase aos objetos assegurados de maior valor… Em uma das câmeras Batman pegou uma briga de rua ao lado de uma residência particular onde havia um quadro assegurado. Um lugar longe o suficiente para ele colocar um alerta policial e encaminhar uma viatura mais próxima. Esse caso ele deixou em evidência enquanto verificava um chamado policial de possível briga doméstica a duas quadras de um orfanato que estranhamente era cliente da Candis. Sem imagens ele conseguiu captar o rádio dos policiais que chegaram primeiro ao local.

— Saia de cima dele, senhora! — a voz de um dos policiais foi ouvida.

— Este idiota usou meu dinheiro pra comprar um ingresso. — outra voz feminina mais distante confirmando o motivo da briga. — Um mês de trabalho para ver…

Batman desligou o áudio e partiu para a próxima suspeita. Um dos veículos estacionados próximos a um consultório psiquiátrico de um dos clientes da Candis estava dado como roubado. Batman viu que o veículo estava vazio. Acessando os arquivos de gravação ele pode retroceder com o intuito de encontrar o responsável pelo roubo. Voltando um dia inteiro o veículo ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Voltando quinze dias ele não estava mais. O boletim de ocorrência havia sido aberto a quatorze dias. Batman encontrou então o momento que o carro foi estacionado ali. O homem visivelmente alterado se deixou ser filmado e era outro alarme falso. O próprio dono do veículo que alcoolizado esqueceu onde o havia estacionado. A briga de rua dos primeiros suspeitos foi apaziguada quando os "lutadores" viram a luz da viatura. A varredura por qualquer sinal de crime continuou. Um homem armado era um policial à paisana. Um grupo correndo eram pessoas atrasadas para pegar um ônibus. Um homem chamando por ajuda era por ter caído e torcido o pé… E então veio um relato de tiros em um prédio, mas não qualquer prédio. A central de comando da Candis em Gotham. Batman acelerou seu veículo se jogando de quinze metros de altura e deixando o amortecedor trabalhar. Logo estava cortando novamente as ruas de sua cidade natal mantendo os olhos no trânsito e nas únicas duas câmeras na frente da central da Candis que poderiam dar a ele alguém para seguir. Do prédio saíram dezenas de pessoas. Todas apressadas, com medo ou sem entender. No meio da confusão alguém saiu cobrindo o rosto com uma toca vermelha. Em seu pescoço estava uma câmera fotográfica profissional. O único que fez questão de desviar o olhar para a câmera que Batman observava. A confirmação pelo rádio da polícia de um corpo encontrado deu a Batman a dica que o responsável já estaria fora do prédio enquanto o mesmo seria fechado. Em um momento onde sua atenção na estrada não foi tão necessária ele fitou o homem de capuz vermelho por alguns segundos esperando qualquer deslize. E não houve nenhum. O suspeito sabia daquelas câmeras de vigilância. Sabia como se mexer abaixando a cabeça no momento certo enquanto se virava para o veículo que estava estacionado ali na frente. Sabia que seu rosto seria refletido no retrovisor do veículo enquanto sentava no banco do motorista e então colocou a mão na frente. E sabia que estava sendo observado. Assim como Batman invadiu as câmeras o homem de capuz vermelho fez o mesmo. O servidor indicava quantas pessoas estavam vendo o mesmo sinal. Uma tela preta cobriu a imagem e a mensagem "Como?" apareceu em linha de comando no canto superior esquerdo do monitor de Batman.


	5. 05 Perseguição

O homem de capuz vermelho não sabia como reagir. Estava esboçando raiva e admiração ao mesmo tempo. Seu plano foi deflagrado antes do tempo. A briga entre gangues rivais que ele tomou tempo para organizar era para ser atendida primeiro. Alguém havia o encontrado e estava o observando. Esse alguém estava muito perto e vindo diretamente até ele. Em um laptop no banco do carona ao seu lado havia sua imagem em tempo real pega por uma câmera de segurança. Mais alguém estava vendo o mesmo e controlando a câmera para ficar apontada para aquele veículo específico. Sem vontade alguma de desistir ele ligou o veículo e esticou o braço para o teclado do laptop. Acionando comandos pré-programados ele tomou controle do servidor das câmeras, trocou a imagem transmitida para a tela de seu laptop e pisou no acelerador derrapando. Esperando uma resposta que não veio ele voltou a digitar com apenas uma mão.

"./vc eh mt d q pnsei" — Ele escreveu antes de chegar na primeira curva.

"./Você é um assassino.

./Se entregue ou vou te caçar." — apareceu escrito nas linhas seguintes confirmando não só haver alguém naquela mesma frequência que sabia sobre o que ele estava fazendo, mas que também era exatamente aquele que era atraído. O homem de capuz vermelho tirou uma fita grossa do microfone no laptop e rodou um comando simples de captura de áudio.

— Está me ouvindo?

— São três corpos confirmados. Se entregue agora! — a voz grave que poucos puderam testemunhar veio do laptop.

— Eu posso explicar. Aqueles homens estavam planejando o assalto a meses. Eu os dei apenas aquela localização sabendo que não teria segurança e chamei a polícia. Até dei o primeiro tiro para os policiais se abrigarem enquanto você ou outros policiais chegavam. Eu tranquei eles lá. Não era para ter reféns. Os donos estavam trancados. Não tinha como eu saber que os policiais continuariam atirando contra aqueles idiotas. Eu assumo minha responsabilidade quando tudo isso acabar.

— Você acabou de matar alguém na Candis. — Batman gritou demonstrando sua convicção.

— Foi suicídio! Você nem leu a carta que ele deixou. Uma carta que ele já havia escrito a meses quando cortou os pulsos. Eu o salvei naquela vez. Isso eu posso provar. Eu pedi a ajuda dele para que ele pudesse se redimir dos erros que cometeu. Ele me ajudou dizendo que ainda não se sentia bem. Eu tentei convencê-lo… — o homem de capuz vermelho não precisava mais acompanhar as câmeras de vigilância espalhadas pela cidade porque o veículo inconfundível do homem morcego já estava visível em seu retrovisor.

— Você contratou um assassino de aluguel para me matar.

— Tem pessoas atrás de mim. — O homem de capuz vermelho virou na primeira esquina tentando sair da visão de seu perseguidor. — Eu sei coisas que eles querem esconder a qualquer custo. Aquele atirador estava sendo contratado por eles para me matar. Eu cheguei antes e dei muito dinheiro para ele sumir. De acordo com as regras idiotas dele, ele só não mata alguém que já foi um cliente e só aceita dinheiro como pagamento. Aquele papo de credibilidade e honra que não faz sentido nenhum. Então eu o contratei para matar o único que eu sabia que ele não conseguiria. — ele dizia com a voz cansada tentando ao máximo não causar nenhum acidente enquanto subia em calçadas, entrava em praças públicas e atravessava divisões de vias rápidas, sempre usando frações dos segundos livres para procurar algo nas câmeras que ainda tinha acesso.

— Você tem talento para mentiras. Você acabou de confessar que contratou um assassino… — Batman disse abrindo o vidro de seu veículo e mostrando uma arma diferente que pretendia usar naquele momento.

— Eu já disse que me entrego depois disso. Duvido que nossa justiça vai reconhecer alguém chamado de homem morcego como vítima em um complô de assassinato, mas eu prometo me entregar só depois. Não posso ir preso agora. Eles estão em toda parte. — o homem de capuz vermelho olhou para a arma sendo apontada contra ele e pode sentir o bafo da morte. Ele entrou em ruas residenciais onde haveriam mais curvas, ruas menores, e ambos deveriam reduzir suas velocidades regularmente.

— Quem são eles e quem é você?

— Eu não sou ninguém. Me chame como quiser. Agora eles, eles são mitos reais. Digamos que em uma luta onde vale tudo, vencem apenas os que realmente são capazes de tudo. Enquanto os homens da lei e da justiça eram subjugados, vítimas de suas próprias regras facilmente quebradas, os famintos por poder tomavam os melhores acentos. Eles já venceram e estão no controle das regras agora. O que eu quero neste momento é destrona-los.

— Não posso permitir que você continue espalhando o caos desta forma.

— Você não me deu escolha. — disse o homem de capuz vermelho jogando uma arma pela janela do carro.

Batman teve que frear derrapando no asfalto. Antes do veículo parar ele já havia levantado a porta e saltado para fora caminhando na direção da arma.

— Nem pense nisso! — ele disse para um garotinho ao lado dos amigos que haviam corrido para ver o objeto prateado que caiu aos seus pés. — Enquanto eu luto para que as noites sejam mais seguras vocês deveriam ficar em segurança. — Batman pegou a arma do chão segurando pelo cano e virou as costas para as crianças boquiabertas.

Enquanto ele corria de volta para o veículo ele pedia ao sistema de navegação uma rota alternativa para o provável lugar onde ainda poderia se encontrar com o desconhecido. Isso porque as chances do homem de capuz vermelho estar indo para outro dos pontos assegurados pela Candis era grande. O veículo começou a acelerar antes mesmo que Batman entrasse nele. A arma recuperada estava carregada. Faltando dois cartuchos dos seis que cabem no tambor. Ou o homem de capuz vermelho era o verdadeiro vilão ou realmente confiava na escolha de Batman em parar para pegar a arma. Para não haver falhas a personalidade noturna de Bruce Wayne sempre escolhe a pior das hipóteses. Um scanner no veículo tentou encontrar digitais. Apenas a gordura dos dedos do último portador da arma foram encontradas. Ele não tinha digitais. Por haver gordura e suor nas marcas da arma haviam grandes chances do desconhecido estar diretamente relacionado a crimes inafiançáveis ou agências de segurança. O processo de remoção das digitais era geralmente usado por assassinos. Uma coleta foi feita e o sequenciamento de DNA foi iniciado. Logo ele teria uma identidade.

O homem de capuz vermelho estava eufórico e com muito medo. Tinha que fugir da entidade que ninguém escapa por muito tempo. Não só fugir. Tinha que ser perfeito e não falhar em nada. Se ele errase no freio por meio segundo e atropelasse alguém perderia sua credibilidade totalmente e a parte principal de seu plano nunca poderia ser concluída. Uma credibilidade já manchada por mortes e o deslize recente onde não teve tempo de tirar a munição da arma que jogou para as crianças. Seu plano estava seguindo cheio de falhas criadas pelo acaso. No momento que achou estar livre até seu destino o tanque de guerra do homem morcego entrou na sua frente virando uma esquina e vindo em sua direção. Ele virou na primeira curva olhando os olhos de seu perseguidor. Enquanto ele abria um enorme sorriso, Batman passava sua visão por todo o cenário de maneira fria e assustadora. Batman sacou uma arma e apontou para o homem de capuz vermelho tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Apenas um reflexo comum de qualquer ser vivo ao identificar o perigo foi o que o homem de capuz vermelho pode ter. Ouve um impacto na lataria do carro até ele perceber que o acelerador já não funcionaria mais. Aquele veículo estava inutilizável. O homem do capuz vermelho manobrou o veículo pouco responsivo até outro estacionado logo à frente. Batman teve que seguir em frente e fazer a curva longe do trânsito para voltar na rua que o homem de capuz vermelho entrou. Ninguém como testemunha poderia dizer se aquela risada histérica era de nervosismo ou verosímil. O motorista estacionado falando no celular se assustou quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente e só entendeu que estava sendo roubado quando foi jogado no chão para fora do carro. Com a chave na ignição o veículo já estava acelerando no segundo seguinte. Batman já estava de volta a poucos metros e pronto para atirar novamente. O homem de capuz vermelho subiu na calçada passando por detrás de um caminhão parado no trânsito e se livrou por mais alguns segundos. Uma mudança de planos teve que ser feita. Seu destino teve que ser alterado no início da perseguição. Mesmo assim ele estava com dificuldades para chegar até ele. Fez zigue-zague em três quarteirões batendo a cabeça no teto e mordendo a língua ao passar por uma lombada. Estourou o portão de uma fábrica quando percebeu que não tinha mais como ganhar distância e saiu de lá atravessando um gramado irregular que destruiu os amortecedores do veículo urbano. Novamente escutou o barulho na lataria e perdeu a aceleração imediatamente. Enquanto o carro seguia em alta velocidade ele abriu a porta e viu algo que lhe fez suspirar de alívio. No momento certo pulou do veículo.


	6. 06 Mr Freeze

Batman estava apertando fortemente o maxilar tentando segurar sua raiva. Não era uma reação que ele tinha com frequência. Por diversas vezes ele pensou em bater no veículo em fuga, mas não podia criar um acidente em ruas urbanas, as ruas escolhidas propositalmente pelo homem de capuz vermelho. O fugitivo não deve ter percebido que ao entrar na fábrica jogou o portão em cima do segurança. Ou não percebeu ou esta era exatamente sua intenção porque ganhou algum tempo até Batman confirmar que não poderia ajudar em nada. O primeiro veículo que o homem usou era a combustão e o PEM disparado por Batman apenas impedia que as velas acionassem a ignição no motor. Um PEM em um veículo de motor elétrico seria um risco muito grande naquela velocidade e em tantas curvas perigosas. O tempo deveria ser perfeito. A raiva era tamanha que o homem por traz da máscara sentia a vontade de atirar na boca do homem sorridente, arrancando seu maxilar e o impedindo de demonstrar sua felicidade macabra enquanto brincava com a vida dos inocentes ao redor. Quem atirou foi o Batman, não Bruce. Um suspiro de alívio quando o carro perdeu a aceleração e começou a parar lentamente. Então Batman viu algo inesperado. Era um homem de mais de dois metros de altura, pálido como se estivesse morto, forte como se tivesse dedicado toda sua vida e seu tempo em fisiculturismo, vestindo uma armadura por debaixo de um jaleco branco como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma convenção de quadrinhos. Foi o máximo que Batman pode ver quando uma onda radiando luz esbranquiçada foi disparada por um canhão, que na mão do gigante parecia uma escopeta, atingiu o veículo de Batman. Ele sentiu seu corpo todo sendo puxado para o metal do seu veículo. Não exatamente seu corpo, mas seu calor. Sua vida estava sendo arrancada pelo que se espalhava do lado de fora como gelo, absorvendo toda a energia e convertendo o vapor em água. Os aparelhos eletrônicos foram afetados, piscaram tentando religar e desistiram quando toda a energia era drenada para fora do veículo que se tornou um monte de gelo e neve derrapando descontrolado pelo asfalto. O metal criado para aguentar enormes explosões estava se contorcendo pelo frio absoluto. Logo o efeito chegaria ao interior do veículo que atingiu algo do lado de fora e parou. Batman tentou puxar o ar, mas era intragável. Um veneno doloroso para seus pulmões. O metal de sua armadura pareceu ter adquirido aquilo como uma doença transmitida pelo toque. Uma onde de determinação o levando a querer sobreviver o fez agir sem pensar. Sua intenção não era salvar a própria vida, mas capturar aquele capaz de criar uma arma tão absurda. Batman sabia o nome daquele homem das lendas espalhadas sobre ele. Sabia principalmente do apelido, Mister Freeze, que era como as não mais lendas diziam. Alguém que tentou revogar a morte da amada e criou dois seres descritos como monstros. Um deles era ele próprio. Tal lenda era lembrada por mais de um centenário, provavelmente confirmando o que diziam sobre imortalidade.

Batman tentou o botão de ejeção uma última vez ainda sem energia para quebrar o gelo e então ativou os motores para o turbo. Canos como de foguetes na traseira do veículo queimando uma quantidade enorme de combustível onde o calor intenso lutava contra o resquício do que foi disparado contra o veículo. Batman percebeu que aquilo era físico e absorvia energia. A luz do disparo era a energia drenada sendo dissipada no ar e o frio era, logicamente, a ausência da energia deixada pelo rastro do que quer que fosse aquilo. O canhão usava ondas longas para empurrar a substância desconhecida até o alvo. Ele protegeu o rosto e esperou a explosão que aconteceu dentro do veículo. Fogo se espalhou alimentando a substância que havia sobrado. A pressão interna facilitou a ejeção mecânica. Batman saltou para o alto envolto em chamas, abriu a capa para frear a subida e mergulhou contra seu novo inimigo.

Mr. Freeze não teve reação emocional. Apenas apontou a arma e atirou de novo contra o homem que o ordenaram matar. O disparo foi facilmente desviado porque foi previsto e a queda terminou com um soco na testa do gigante que apenas deu um passo para traz. Uma testa dura como rocha. O humano dentro da armadura de morcego sentiu o impacto multiplicado dez vezes pela recente quase morte. Seu corpo quase congelado estava sofrendo. Batman olhou incrédulo para o gigante que se equilibrava, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro para expulsar o atordoamento de um soco pouco efetivo e levantava a arma novamente. Batman correu para o lado tentando ficar fora da mira, também pensando no que seria atingido atrás dele caso o Mr. Freeze atirasse. Estava muito próximo para poder desviar por muito tempo e então o gatilho foi pressionado fazendo um som estranho por meio segundo até começar as luzes devoradoras de vida. Um desenho de gelo foi feito nas paredes de concreto de um galpão até Batman usar o arpéu na armadura do gigante. Já que não era alguém que poderia ser morto ele tinha que tentar achar um ponto fraco. O pedaço frontal da armadura saiu facilmente, revelando apenas a tonificação múscular abdominal pálida de Mr Freeze. Desta vez Batman decidiu se esconder atrás de um caminhão enquanto pensava na próxima estratégia. Não poderia usar nenhum de seus eletrônicos porque como percebeu nos poucos milésimos de segundo ao tocar a testa do gigante que ele também absorvia energia pela pele. Quando o enorme cubo de gelo que antes era um caminhão começou a puxar a energia de Batman ele decidiu que seu próximo alvo seria a arma.

Mr Freeze chegou no caminhão apontando sua arma para onde ele achava que estaria seu alvo. Ele sentiu algo batendo em sua perna e então perdeu o equilíbrio. Batman atirou o arpéu no calcanhar desprotegido do gigante, mas sua pele incomum não o deixou preso por muito tempo. Ele foi puxado caindo no chão antes do arpéu soltar mostrando seu sangue prateado que espirrou congelando o ar e cicatrizando a ferida imediatamente. Batman chegou perto e colocou o arpéu na arma fazendo ela ser levantada até o quinto andar de um prédio. Uma dor enorme se espalho pelo seu pé, depois a perna e então ele viu que havia sido pego pelo Mr Freeze. Sua melhor opção foi se livrar da armadura no momento que foi derrubado. Luta corpo a corpo seria difícil. Ele rolou para o lado e fugiu para a entrada de um prédio mancando com a perna dormente e sem a preciosa proteção. Mr Freeze entendeu qual era o plano.

— Isso é ofensivo. — disse o gigante abrindo os braços e apontando para um hidrante. — Você acha que sou burro? Eu já vivi no mínimo três vezes mais do que você. Sou um homem da ciência. Só estou aqui agora porque preciso do apoio daquelas pessoas. O que eu preciso não cai do céu. Eles me ajudam e eu ajudo eles. Você quer uma luta justa. Eu tiro minha armadura e podemos lutar.

— Eu não sou imortal e não absorvo energia com o toque. — disse Batman abaixando um pouco a guarda. — Como pode ser uma luta justa?

— Você pode ficar com sua armadura. Pegue aqui. — disse Mr Freeze chutando a perna da armadura que quebrou o gelo e foi até Batman.

Mr Freeze se afastou e esperou no meio da rua. Batman chegou até a perna de sua armadura recuperando o movimento da perna e percebeu que ela estava ainda abaixo de zero. Tomou seu tempo para estudar o adversário e decidir que não iria recusar o duelo desarmado. Logo haveriam policiais ou até mesmo militares apontando armas. Não era algo que ele queria que acontecesse. Seu ódio por armas vinha de um trauma de infância. Teria que acabar logo em uma luta.

— Já que você é imortal eu não vou pegar leve. — disse Batman colocando de lado sua parte da armadura demonstrando que não poderia utilizar.

— Eu sou minha criatura. — disse Mr Freeze indo na direção de seu adversário. — Eu criei meu corpo. Eu desenhei cada célula. Isso que você está vendo são anos de estudos. Logo vou poder dar a ela essa perfeição.

— Você já morreu. — Batman desvio da primeira tentativa de chute contra sua perna desprotegida.

— Eu morri como humano. Agora sou a evolução. O próximo estágio. — Mr Freeze socou duas vezes o ar dando a Batman a noção de que todo o corpo do gigante era capaz de sugar o calor enquanto sentia sua energia sendo drenada ao desviar dos golpes.

— Incapaz de sentir. — Batman deu o primeiro golpe para verificar a reação de Mr Freeze que por sua vez permitiu ser atingido sem nem piscar.

— Eu ainda sinto o mesmo por ela! — Mr Freeze gritou tentando atingir Batman também.

— Seu último sentimento ainda fica vivo como memória. Seu amor por ela é só o que você se lembra. — Batman se afastou movendo bastante os dedos dentro da armadura congelada pelo toque no inimigo. — Qual foi o último sentimento dela?

— Ela sentiu medo naquele acidente... — Mr Freeze sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo exposto e partiu para o ataque sem medo. — Eu já entendi que foi por isso que ela foge de tudo. Eu sei que ela só destrói tudo porque está constantemente com medo. Me diga algo que eu não sei. — Batman desviou com o pé impedindo um chute que seria uma rasteira.

— Você não sabe que duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. — Batman começou a socar um ponto específico em Mr Freeze no peito. — Não sabe que os que te ajudam só possuem um interesse em você e estão no seu caminho te impedindo. — ele continuou batendo no mesmo lugar enquanto desviava pesados socos de um homem que entendeu que poderia perder. — Não sabe que mesmo com sangue azul ainda tem um coração humano e frágil batendo aqui dentro. — Ele não podia mais sentir seus braços e mesmo assim os controlava para continuar bloqueando e socando. — E principalmente... — o gigante caiu de joelhos mostrando ainda ser humano, com os olhos de medo da perda. — Não sabe que eu não perco em uma luta corpo a corpo. — Batman terminou de falar puxando o soco mais irresponsável que já deu em sua vida onde se daria o direito de se arrepender só depois.

Mr Freeze cuspiu seu sangue que absorveu o ar ao redor caindo como neve que tornou-se gelo e se espalhou como grandes formas drenando a energia cada vez menos. O próprio Mr Freeze desfaleceu caindo de cara no chão. Batman teria poucos segundos até Mr Freeze se recuperar se ele fosse realmente imortal. Pegou o gigante pelos cabelos e o arrastou pela rua enquanto era aplaudido por uma pequena plateia que saia de esconderijos.

— Eu vou te ajudar de alguma forma. — disse Batman torcendo para que o homem não tivesse morrido. — Se me prometer que essa maldição vai ficar só com você e sua esposa eu te ajudo.

— Eles estão com ela! — Mr Freeze gritou segurando fortemente o braço de Batman.

Quase perdendo o controle de todo o braço que deixava esvair seu calor rapidamente Batman socou os dedos de Mr Freeze com uma força imensa. Com os dedos do gigante que se quebraram foi fácil desvencilhar o aperto. Com a outra mão não congelada Batman ergueu seu adversário pelo pescoço apoiando com o braço congelado sobre a cabeça em um esforço máximo de adrenalina e o arremessou contra o hidratante na frente do prédio. Não foi só o impacto de um homem de duzentos quilos multiplicado pela aceleração da queda que fez o hidratante sair do chão e jorrar água instantaneamente congelada ao aproximar da pele de Mr Freeze. Foi também, e principalmente, pela queda drástica de temperatura.

— Você é capaz de matar para defender seus interesses. Isso é triste. — disse Batman para o homem lutando contra a água. — Um ser vivo como qualquer outro.

— Se qualquer coisa acontecer com ela!... — Mr Freeze gritou com dificuldade enquanto seu corpo era coberto por gelo. — Eu vou te transformar no que sou... — Ele tentou se arrastar para longe enquanto pedras de gelo caiam ao seu redor o impedindo. — Vou te fazer ver todos que você ama!... — sua boca foi coberta e preenchida por gelo, ele se bateu com os punhos também cobertos por gelo em fúria e arrancou junto com um dente o que lhe impedia de falar. — Eu vou!...

E então Batman virou as costas e saiu. As autoridades chegariam em dois minutos. Aquele seria mais um dos prisioneiros do recente asilo para criminosos difíceis de serem controlados criado em Gotham. O Asilo Arkham começou como uma instituição de recuperação, mas a evolução da ciência trouxe tanto benefícios quanto malefícios. Novas modalidades de crimes deveriam ser julgadas diferentemente. Batman entrou em seu veículo, verificou a identidade de todos os que se aproximavam para o local se certificando que não poderia haver extravio do prisioneiro, alertou a mídia para que cobrissem toda a transferência por via aérea utilizando seus contatos dos dois lados de sua dupla vida, acelerou seu veículo e iniciou uma gravação a ser enviada para aquele que ele mais confiava.

— Olá comissário Gordon. Isso é somente para seus ouvidos. O homem preso no gelo é imortal. Se ele for tirado do gelo ele vai causar problemas. É imprescindível que ele seja levado a Arkham desta maneira. Aqueles que disserem o contrário deve ser afastado temporariamente e investigado. O homem se auto intitula Mr Freeze. Sua capacidade de absorver energia o torna mais resistente...


	7. 07 - Armadilha

O homem de capuz vermelho chegou ao seu destino relutante. Partes de seu plano haviam falhado irremediavelmente. A partir daquele ponto não teria mais volta e qualquer erro seria fatal. Ele já não precisava mais se esconder das câmeras, então tirou o casaco e vestiu um paletó combinando com a calça social, roxo e chamativo. Sua intenção era mesmo chamar a atenção naquele momento. Caminhou até um portão bem grande guardado por dois vigias enquanto terminava de abotoar o paletó.

— Boa noite senhores. Eu estou esperando alguém que logo deve chegar aqui. Não tenho tempo a perder, então... — ele disse terminando de ajustar a manga do paletó e acertou o pescoço do vigia mais próximo com dois dedos o fazendo recuar.

O outro vigia já tinha a mão sobre a arma no coldre na cintura e apontou rapidamente para o invasor que por sua vez já estava próximo o suficiente para segurar o cano da arma apontando para o chão e em dois movimentos rápidos desmonta-la jogando o pedaço que ficou com ele para longe. O vigia desarmado viu o invasor virar as costas para ele e ir até seu colega de trabalho que tentava se recuperar, remover o cinto com a arma dele e, após desviar facilmente de uma tentativa de soco, usar a arma para dar uma coronhada no seu colega vigia que caiu desmaiado. Sabendo que não teria chances ele correu para a guarita depois do portão. O invasor tirou uma faca do bolso e arremessou. O vigia parou antes de abrir a porta, olhou para a faca a dez centímetros da sua cabeça e então olhou para a arma apontada em sua direção.

— Eu prefiro facas. — disse o invasor de terno roxo. — Elas são muito mais funcionais que armas de fogo. Não precisa recarregar o tempo todo. Uma das coisas que mais me agrada é a necessidade de estar perto. — ele encostou a arma na testa do vigia. — Você também dá ao oponente a chance de lutar para sobreviver. É uma arma justa, se você não usá-la nas costas de alguém, é claro. — ele desmontou esta arma também e jogou as peças cruzando os braços, uma para cada lado a suas costas por cima dos ombros. — Eu falando desta forma... Eu não sou um assassino, não... Nem me considero especial ou perfeito. — ele colocou a mão no cabo da faca começando a força-la para sair da porta enquanto o vigia ainda assistia. — Eu só quero que este mundo seja menos hipócrita. É pedir muito?

O vigia tentou impedir que o invasor removesse a faca socando ele na face.

— Vou te contar algo interessante. — o invasor disse enquanto era ameaçado pela própria faca por um vigia tremendo. — Algo que o cara que me ensinou a apanhar me contou. Um segredo muito interessante. — ele ignorou uma investida que seria uma tentativa de amedronta-lo. — Espere eu terminar de contar porque vai ser útil para toda sua vida. Como eu estava dizendo, esse meu amigo me fez uma pergunta... — ele levantou as mãos para mostrar rendição e pareceu tentar imitar alguém mais sério. — ...Se um dia um elefante pisar em você, as chances de você sobreviver são maiores do que morrer? — ele olhou o vigia nos olhos e aguardou uma resposta.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu o vigia tentando pensar em como agir mais do que no que o estranho homem falava.

— Responde a merda da pergunta!

— Morrer... Eu acho...

— Eu respondi diferente. Eu disse que depende onde ele pisar. Estava errado também de qualquer forma. As chances de sobreviver são muito maiores. Eu não entendi o que ele quis me ensinar antes de me dar uma surra. Talvez ele estivesse louco ou falando sozinho, mas aquilo ficou gravado em minha mente.

— Eu já chamei reforços. Deite no chão...

— É falta de educação interromper. Já sei que estão observando. Não se preocupe. Continuando, então eu fui atrás e descobri porque eu sobreviveria debaixo das toneladas de um elefante. Não só o elefante, mas a maioria dos animais desenvolveram sensores e instintos para os proteger. É involuntário. O elefante controla o peso de cada pata de acordo com o que está debaixo delas. Um filhote, um solo macio ou uma pessoa. Todos são um perigo. Essa foi a forma do meu amigo me dizer que meu soco era fraco. Eu tinha algo me impedindo. Algo involuntário. Talvez uma admiração em meu adversário ou medo de quebrar meus dedos. — o invasor deu um murro no vigia que bateu a nuca na porta e caiu nocauteado. — Hoje eu não tenho mais esse problema.

Batman levou poucos segundos para encontrar o paradeiro de seu alvo. Levou mais tempo mesmo esperando um veículo substituto. Um que ele não usava a algum tempo depois de algo que ele tentava esquecer. O desconhecido que iniciou a noite espalhando caos foi na direção do cliente mais exigente dos serviços da Candis. O conteúdo era sigiloso. O local estava registrado como um laboratório químico de pesquisa e produção. Informação o suficiente para deixar qualquer um preocupado. Já não havia dúvidas que tudo se tratava de uma armadilha. Uma que foi confirmada pelo mentor. Logo que Batman viu dois homens caídos na entrada do lugar ele saltou do veículo planando sobre o lugar e procurando o rastro de desordem comum causado por aquele homem. Os dois vigias desacordado na entrada eram um mal sinal. Não quis perder tempo verificando os corpos enquanto ainda haveria alguém causando aquilo por ali. Eram três grandes instalações. Levariam horas para procurar alguém em cada uma delas. Isso se não fosse o fato de haver um homem de terno chamativo à frente de uma das instalações. Não havia dúvidas de quem era quando o homem procurando no céu encontrou Batman, acenou com uma lanterna e entrou na porta atrás dele. A isca era evidente. Seguir sozinho seria imprudente, mas a ajuda que ele costumava ter desapareceu alguns meses antes. Ele deveria aceitar qualquer que fosse a armadilha e se arrepender depois de ter feito o máximo e não o mínimo. Usou o arpéu para se elevar ao teto e ficou intrigado com o som de sua aterrissagem. Andando pelo teto ele entendeu que todo ele era diferente. Na realidade não havia som nenhum como quando ele pisa no chão de concreto. Somando características de sua armadura, suas habilidades e conhecimentos ele tinha aperfeiçoado técnicas para não ser ouvido, mas em um teto era um pouco diferente. Tanto que ele conseguiu perceber. E suas suspeitas confirmaram quando não achou nenhum lugar que poderia entrar. O teto era mais espesso do que poderia identificar. Pulando da beirada ele confirmou o mesmo com as paredes. Procurando qualquer informação no device que tirou do cinto, mesmo nos registros não públicos não havia qualquer informação útil. Eram apenas as plantas de qualquer laboratório de pesquisa e muita informação diversificada que não batia com a estrutura ali presente. Documentos falsos, com toda certeza. Uma entrada era falsa, notada ao tentar abrir e ver que a maçaneta nem mexia. Outra entrada diferente da que o desconhecido entrou estava com uma porta batendo em algo a impedindo de abrir para dentro. Ao forçar esta foi aberta para uma parede de concreto e linhas metálicas. Era, provavelmente, um túmulo gigante escondendo algo muito importante em seu cerne. A falta de segurança era o que mais gritava para ele parar ali mesmo. Um teste foi feito ao jogar e controlar um drone pela porta de entrada seguindo um corredor pouco iluminado onde haviam luzes apenas sobre as placas além de mais nada até o centro escuro. A primeira placa era a comum de "Somente pessoal autorizado". A segunda era "Invasores serão alvejados" escrito em vários idiomas. A terceira não pode ser lida porque foi perdido o sinal e o drone ficou ali parado. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Ou ele virava as costas e torcia para nada de ruim acontecer ou entrava ele mesmo. Bruce Wayne e Batman em conflito, ambos indecisos de sua opinião. Um homem estranho estava lá dentro daquela enorme construção prestes a fazer algo grande e a decisão precisava ser feita. E então Batman entrou.

... Continua?


End file.
